leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jao and jom/Shaera, Avatar of the Void
Abilities When an offensive ability is cast near Shaera, she gains Chaos, basic attacks will give her Chaos, and each tick of damage will give her . If she doesn't gain Chaos after 6 seconds, she starts to lose Chaos per second. }} | }} Shaera projects a Void force, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. The enemy then takes damage every second for 3 seconds. |leveling = AP)}} AP)}} |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Chaos }} Shaera releases an energy pulse, pushing back all enemies for 1.2 seconds except for Dementia's target. The ability will not displace enemies again within 6 seconds of being hit by it. |leveling = Scales in rank with Discord Incarnate AP)}} |range = 570 |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Chaos }} | }} Shaera creates two gates to the Void, one in front of her, and another in the target location. The first gate will always face the nearest ally while the other will always face the nearest opponent. Projectiles that enter the gate will leave the other. These portals last for 8 seconds or when the ability is pressed again. |range = 1400 |static cooldown = 11 |cost = 30 |costtype = Chaos }} Shaera saps the life out of her enemy for 2 seconds, draining their health and granting a stack of Insanity that lasts for 7 seconds. Upon reaching 3 stacks, the enemy is Maddened, causing the enemy to change directions every 2 seconds when moving and choosing random targets; ally, enemy or himself; to hit when ordered to. |leveling = Scales in rank with Discord Incarnate AP)}} AP)}} |range = 800 |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Chaos }} | , ) however, will enter the gate and exit the other one regardless of where it is facing. *Encroach cannot be placed inside walls. * Allies and Shaera's attack range will take into consideration if there is a Void Gate nearby, extending their attack range to that area if their attacks will enter the gate. * Percentage of target selection when maddened: ** 15% chance of hitting the intended target ** 15% chance of hitting self ** 30% chance of hitting enemies ** 40% chance of hitting allies * Madness will not stop channeled abilities or force units to change targets midway through their abilities. * Tenacity will not only reduce the duration of madness, but will also increase the chances of hitting your intended target by 0.5% per 1% tenacity. *Encroach will not face another unit while an enemy is being attacked via the portals. *Encroach's cooldown begins when the portals disappear. }} }} Shaera sends forth a beam of destructive energy, damaging all enemies hit. |leveling = AP)}} |range = 1000 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = Chaos }} Shaera throws her tentacles forward, damaging, cancel channeling abilities and slowly dragging the first enemy she hits towards her for 3 seconds. The enemy can still attack or use abilities while still under its effects. |leveling = Scales in ranks with Discord Incarnate AP)}} |range = 880 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Chaos }} | }} Once Shaera has full Chaos, her abilities temporarily has 0 costs for 4 seconds. This cannot occur more than once every half a minute. This passive is disabled when Discord Incarnate is active. |description2 = Shaera dashes to a target location and transforms into a large, monstrous creature, becoming stationary, melee, and pushing back all enemies within range. She also gains a new set of abilities, and converts a percentage of her ability power into bonus armor and magic resistance. Once Shaera runs out of Chaos, she reverts to her original form. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Chaos per second }} Shaera gains a stack of Ruin every time she attacks a unit. Upon reaching 20 stacks of Ruin, Shaera can activate this ability. |description2 = Shaera implodes the stored Chaos she's amassed, damaging all enemies within the area after a 1.5 second delay. She then reverts to her human form after. |leveling = AP)}} |range = 5500 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 30% |costtype = current health }} | ) ** This also means that enemies are not displaced when she dashes but rather are simply re-positioned into a different spot on the map. Channels, movement and orders are not interrupted. *Although Shaera cannot be moved during Discord Incarnate, displacement abilities will still cancel her channels. }} }} Lore "SHAERA! NO!" Those were the last words I heard from my father, just before I was swept away by the currents of nothingness. When I came to, I was in perpetual darkness. ”Where am I? I can’t see a thing here…”, I said ”Am I dead…? No... I can still feel my arms moving. I can still touch myself. I must be alive then, but - where am I?” Suddenly countless voices began to speak, ”You are in my realm, dear child. Our realm. You are within me. Within us.” ”What? What do you mean? I don’t understand?” ”This is the Void, my dear. I am the Void. We are the Void”, their voices echoing into the eternal darkness. With that, I try to crawl away. Then, tentacles began to wrap themselves around me. I tried to fight back, but they were too much for me. I flail and scream, but to no avail. Then she speaks again, “Do not fear child, we will bring no harm unto you. We will mend your broken heart. We will provide what your father could not.” The words rush through my head. What my father could not? What could that be? I’ve had a good life, a simple one, but a good one nonetheless. He had given me everything I wanted except… ”The love of my ... ”, and, as if by response, the tentacles fade into shadows. ”Yes", they said, "Your father always left you and your mother alone, wandering about the desert, looking for the unattainable. Well, now he has it, and look at the costs." I stay silent, refusing to think any ill thoughts against my father. They know this, and present those themselves. "Your mother left you, your grandmother left dead, and your father might be have gone as well. No longer human, he is now but a product of his own foolish dreams. Now he is more obsessed with sealing us away, he has absolutely no time for you anymore." My eyes start to swell with tears. I try to hold them back but to no avail. They then take the form of my mother. She opens her arms wide and floats towards me, and she embraces me. I cry away at her shoulders She then speaks with one woman’s voice, "What he does not know is that we are salvation to a dying world. Runeterra has long been a world of chaos and despair for hundreds of years. Once we purify it from the rest of the universe, no longer will its taint ruin the lives of its inhabitants. Their cries will cease, and their sorrows will fade forever. No one will ever suffer again, my dear." I consider this for a moment. Purify? Does she mean to remove the magical chaos? Or… destroy the world…? Once their is no one left, no one will be able to hurt or be in pain anymore. We’d all be dreaming. Dreaming our perfect reality in the next life. We’ll finally be together if we wanted it. No more worries about anything else. I’ll finally be with my family again. She then raises my head, touches my forehead, and looks at me straight in the eyes with a face of motherly love. “Let us become one, dear child. Together we can make this world better for everyone. We will grant them their blissful new ‘beginning’ ”, she says. I try to get off her embrace but my body won’t move. It seemed as if it refused to obey. ”Yes”, What? I didn’t say that!? ”Let us become one... Give them the end to their agony”, That’s not me! I’m not saying any of those! What's happening?! “LET US BECOME ONE!”, No! I refuse! I won't! I...! I...! "Slumber well, my mortal soul... For when you next awaken, we will be in blissful nothingness..." My mind... Its... slipping... No... please... Don't... "Sleep..." Quotes ;Upon Selection * ”This world will face salvation...” ;Movement * ”Are you trembling, summoner?” * ”All things have no meaning” * ”We are eternal” * ”This world screams for an end” * ”How strange mortals are...” * ”Genesis will not awaken this time...” * ”Time is but an illusion...” * ”Space is but a fleeting dream...” * ”Such chaos in this world” * ”The cycle continues...” * ”Dreams, Hope, Love… I will never understand…” ;Attacking * ”You will fade, body and soul!” * ”We are every world’s end” * ”We are boundless” * ”Reality shall fade...” * ”We will erase your very existence!” * ”The screams shall be silenced...” * ”The cycle ends...” * ”We are salvation” * ”Let us grace them…” * ”They continue in vain…” ;Joke * ”I do not see the point of this...” * ”How are you amused by these?” * ”Is that all it takes to remove the chaos within mortal hearts?” * ”Joke? What’s that? Can I eat it?” ;Taunt * ”We are known by many names, but you may call us your end.” * ”Why do mortals always tremble at our feet?” * ”Your heart is crying in fear. Let me silence it…” * ”Your fear is festering… Its chaos is, delicious…” ;When Taunting a Kinkou Ninja * ”The balance of this world was destroyed long ago.” * ”You’ve failed to restore the balance” * ”You have failed in your duties, Kinkou” * "This world has long been bereft of the balance." ;When Taunting an Ascended * ”Thought you could keep us sealed forever?” * ”There is more than one way to enter your world.” * ”Shurima will fade, along with the rest of this planet.” * ”This avatar is far more powerful than the last one, Ascended!” ;When Taunting * Shaera: ”Are you not proud of me father?” ** Void: ”I AM NOW WHAT YOU SEEK!!!” * Shaera: ”Father don’t listen to the-!” ** Void: ”Restrain her mind!” * Shaera: ”Please, spare my father!” ** Void: ”Blasphemy is unforgivable…” ;Special ( Taunt) * ”You will free my daughter, worm!” * ”On my soul as a Preserver, you will not be forgiven! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!” * ”Shaera, just hold on. I won’t fail you again, my dear sweet child…” ;When Taunting * ”Allow us to grace you first, our loyal seer.” * ”You will now receive the salvation you have sought for so long…” ;Special ( Taunt) * ”Free us from our shackles, oh great ones!” * ”May the Void grace all of the Sovereign’s creations! * ”Surrender to the Void, Shaera! Let her take you!” ;When Using Encroach * ”Soon…” * ”They’re coming…” * ”A glimpse of the end…” ;When Summoning a Void Beast * ”Drag them to the Abyss!” * ”Chase them…” * ”Feed on them if you wish…” * ”Bring an end to them” ;When Buying... ; * ”The stolen power that was taken from us long ago...” * ”The stolen power has grown in the years...” * ”At last, our lost power returns to us…” * ”This will serve me yet again…” ; * ”Be still my dear… Cry for your home no longer.” * ”What have they done to you…?” * ”I will avenge our child!” * ”You are home now my child” ; * ”Soon, your cries will cease…” * ”Your endless torment is numbered…” ; * ”Genesis has blessed this with his power...” * ”Great Sovereign, slumber well. I will carry out the duty you entrusted upon me” * ”The Sovereign protects me” ; * ”This one does not count the illusions. Curious…” * ”Frozen in blissful nothingness…” * ”Eternity lies within this one…” ; * ”Can’t exactly use this being lame…” ;When Placing a Ward * ”I see the forces of the universe.” * ”See what I see.” * ”The Void sees all…” ;Recall : Shaera opens a portal to the Void behind her, and floats in * ”We return to the origin...” * ”Follow me to the end.” * ”Eternity awaits…” ;Death : Shaera opens a portal underneath her, turns into smoke, and enters the portal * "We will return..." * "We have no end..." * "Only the Sovereign may end us..." * "We shall be waiting..." Skins/Trivia * Kassadin's Taunt to her ”On my soul as a Preserver, you will not be forgiven! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!”, is a reference to quote against . ** His second taunt is another reference to Balder, ”Shaera, just hold on. I won’t fail you again, my dear sweet child…” * Shaera's appearance was based on . * Shaera's legs are replaced with a tail when under the effects of Homeguard or dashing. * Shaera is lame, and cannot walk. Questions for the peeps * Think I should change her name? * What do you think of the values? * Does the lore seem iffy? * What would be a nice dance for her? Category:Custom champions